<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Parties by Kaalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632123">House Parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia'>Kaalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnb discord requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dream in a skirt, Fluff, Grunge Technoblade, M/M, Party, Sexual Tension, what will he do?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy is having a party and blackmails Techno into coming. Dream thinks he can help lighten his mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnb discord requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for all the angst I've been writing 😔🤚 have this as an apology</p><p>Chapter 2? Maybe? Idk man</p><p>Sorry for the crap summery too smh my head</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Social interactions aren't exactly Technoblades forté. Put a sword in his hand and he's happy to face down armies - he would probably walk out alive too - but <i>house parties?</i></p><p>Techno would much rather he was at home, reading a good book and going to sleep at a decent time. It was boring, sure, but at least then he didn't have to put up with loud music and drunk people.</p><p>Unfortunately for him though, he was friends with Skeppy, who was very much <i>not</i> above blackmail.</p><p>That's how Technoblade found himself hiding in one of the corners of Skeppys unnecessarily large mansion, slowly nursing a cup of whatever the diamond golem had shoved into his hands upon arrival. Techno didn't know exactly what it was, only that it smelled of alcohol and cherries and as he slowly sipped on it it left him pleasantly buzzed.</p><p>Techno didn't exactly have the <i>best</i> alcohol tolerance. He never really drank outside of these events Skeppy liked to force him to come to and he was starting to suffer the consequences of that as he started to feel a little tipsy after half a glass.</p><p>"Hey Technoblade,"</p><p>The piglin groaned, floppy ears pinned to the back of his head as the simple phrase brought back unwanted memories of a darker time at the MCM tournament. "Not again," he whined and turned his head.</p><p>Dream was leaning against the wall next to him, mask off and his usual attire of hoodie and ripped jeans swapped for a green plaid skirt, fishnets and a cropped black jumper with angel sleeves.</p><p>"Oh, hey Dream," Techno mumbled in greeting, suddenly feeling a little self conscious in his ripped jeans and oversized t-shirt. He'd accessorized a little bit with a belt and a few necklaces opting to keep his normal gold earrings in but something about Dreams overwhelming confidence left him feeling a bit nervous.</p><p>Well, more nervous than he usually felt around the gorgeous blond.</p><p>Dream laughed slightly, "you doing ok Techno?"</p><p>Techno pulled his gaze away from Dream to look out into the sea of people before him. Everyone in the SMP had been invited - minus Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled for obvious reasons - and that meant absolute chaos was <i>one</i> wrong interaction away.</p><p>"Oh I'm just having the time of my life,"  Techno huffed, sarcasm drenching his words. "Shouldn't you be with that <i>'Dream Team'</i> of yours instead of botherin' me?"</p><p>Dream gasped in mock outrage, "is that all I am to you Techno? An annoyance?"</p><p>Techno chuckled and blew a stray strand of pink hair out of his face. "Yep. Sure are." He said.</p><p>Wilbur had done his hair, as he usually does, for the party. Instead of his normal braid Wilbur had opted for a half up half down style and weaved small braids into parts of his hair but with so many people crammed into the mansion the heat was starting to make his hair frizzy.</p><p>"So why <i>aren't</i> you hanging out with George and Sapnap?" Techno asked after a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>"They left," Dream says shrugging.</p><p>"So early?" Techno asked. "And Skeppy just let them?"</p><p>Dream laughed. "I think he'd much rather they go home than do what they where gonna do in his house,"</p><p>"What?" Techno asked, confused by what Dream meant.</p><p>"Oh come on Techno," Dream said, staring at the piglin suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Finally, it clicked for Techno who let out a prolonged "oooooooh," in realisation before frowning. "I didn't know they were together,"</p><p>"Seriously? Literally everyone knew!"</p><p>"Well in my defence, I live very far away from the main SMP," Techno exclaimed, holding up his hands in mock surrender before taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>"So why are <i>you</i> here if you're so obviously not enjoying the party?"</p><p>Techno frowned. "Skeppy, it seems, is very good at blackmailing people,"</p><p>Dream laughed loudly at that, his trademark wheeze kicking in and Techno couldn't help but smile into his drink as he heard it.</p><p>"What'd he blackmail you with then?" Dream asked once he'd calmed down.</p><p>"Oh yeah like I'd just tell you that Dream,"</p><p>The blond chuckled at that. "Well, since you're oh so bored, allow me to entertain you?"</p><p>Techno looked Dream up and down, admiring him slightly before meeting his eyes again. "Please do try,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>